<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overdue by p1013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015548">Overdue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013'>p1013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't recognize it at first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overdue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts">Ladderofyears</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt was "Sorry, I'm late." - 100 words</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don't recognize it at first. It's gentle touches, and darting glances. Your heart beating too strongly in your chest whenever he's around. It's foreign, a sensation beneath your skin like crawling. But when he's with you, you can't breathe. And when he's gone, you're drowning. It feels like hate but isn't. It's fire and flame and twisted desire. You're desperate to burn. You think it'll end, that one day, this tortuous, raw emotion will die. But by the time you understand what's driving you into his arms over and over again, it's too late. It's love, and you're lost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm in an abusive relationship with a Drarry discord. They keep giving me ideas when I should be doing other things, and I keep coming back for more.</p><p>Much love to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears">Ladderofyears</a> for the prompt.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>